As is well known in the hair cutting and styling field, when hair is cut, split ends form along the strands of hair. In the newer hair styles which are being developed, such split ends produce an unsightly halo effect about the person's hair. Accordingly, it has long been desired to provide simple and safe ways of removing such split ends to provide hair styles which have a generally smooth appearance free of split ends.
In the past, there have been a number of different types of devices for singeing hair which typically include a comb-like element in combination with a heating element. However, these types of devices are not suitable for singeing split ends, as they did not include means for separating the split ends to be singed from the strands of hair which were not to be singed. In addition, in the prior art, a number of different types of devices have also been provided to singe hair including hot curling irons and the like. Of course, such devices also have the drawback of affecting the strands of hair not to be singed, as well as the split ends.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hair singeing device for removing the split ends from strands of hair which accomplishes this by separating the split ends from the strands of hair so that only the split ends are singed without affecting and/or damaging the strands of hair. It would also be desirable to provide such a device which is inexpensive and easy to handle.
Accordingly, it is broadly an object of the present invention to provide hair singeing apparatus which overcomes one or more of the aforesaid problems. Specifically, it is within the contemplation of the present invention to provide an improved hair singeing apparatus which includes means for separating the split ends of hair to be singed from the strands of hair so as to avoid damaging and/or affecting the hair which is not to be singed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved hair singer in combination with a hair dryer so that they both share a common fan motor which produces a suction effect for the singer and produces an air blowing effect for the hair dryer.